The present invention relates generally to compiling source code files, and more particularly to analyzing information regarding coding style to improve compilation of source code files.
Source code includes programming statements and instructions that are written by a programmer in accordance with a given computer programming language, such as C++, Java, or another type of computer programming language. A programmer writes source code, but the source code is not directly executable by a computing system. Rather, the source code is first converted into object code or executable code by a compiler, an assembler, or an interpreter.
Different programmers may prefer different coding styles in writing source code. A coding style is the manner in which source code is displayed. That is, a coding style has to do with the appearance of the source code. A coding style does not affect how the source code is converted into object or executable code. Two source code files can be generated with different coding styles that generate identical object or executable code. Thus, the coding style is intended for the programmer, so that the programmer is able to view the source code in way that he or she prefers the appearance of the source code to be.
Often, many different programmers work on the same source code, and the source code may include many different coding styles. It is desirable for compilers to have easily recognizable standards for codes to optimize more effectively.